Supernatural Bella
by LexiMarie95
Summary: What if Bella was a part of the supernatural world? What if she moved to Forks the weekend before her senior year started? What if Jacob was already a wolf? Can the supernatural can keep lovers apart.
1. Arrival

**First Fanfic so be nice.**

I felt the plane jerk as my flight landed harshly on the runway. I grabbed my bag and nearly ran off the plane. My dad was waiting with my luggage by the security gates. I grabbed him in a tight hug while saying, "I'm so glad to finally be home." My dad, being awfully shy, blushed at the emotion filled words. We got in his police cruiser and headed for Forks.

Now for a little background. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm almost 18 and about to enter my senior year of high school. After learning that I am part of the supernatural world, I left my home in Phoenix, Arizona to live with my father in Forks, Washington. I know that the Quileutes are werewolves so I figure they can help. I have the ability to change my appearance at will. If I morph to the appearance of someone with supernatural abilities, I am able to use whatever power they may have. I can also block vampire mind powers. For some reason my blood smells incredibly good to vampires. I only just discovered my powers a few weeks ago so I need some help with protection. Another reason I want to find the wolves.

I watched as my father, Charlie, pulled up to my old house. I haven't been here since I was 12. Nothing has changed except for a big red truck that now stood in the driveway. I was amazed when Charlie said it was mine.

"You remember Billy's son Jacob right? He rebuilt this truck as a welcome home present for you," he said. Ah, Jacob. I could never forget him. He was my first crush. My first kiss. And, unfortunately, the first heart I had to break. We were both devastated when my mom took my to Arizona. I wasn't even able to go to his mother's funeral. My mom was wicked. She never let me even visit my father except for every other Christmas.

"Yeah, I remember him. He's 16 now, right?"

"Yeah. You've got a few days until school so I asked him if he could show you around. You okay with that?" Truth be told I couldn't wait to see him. Hiding my secret will be tricky but I would manage.

"Sure, when will he be here?"

"Tomorrow morning, around 10." I was so excited that I ran upstairs, unpacked, and went to bed right away.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to a gray sky. Then I remembered who was coming over and my day was instantly brightened. I made a huge stack of pancakes for my dad and I. After we finished, there were still 6 left. I ran upstairs and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I didn't bother with make-up. What's the point if I can change my appearance anyway? I got dressed and did my hair just in time to hear a knock on the door. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs. When I saw him, I was shocked by two things. One, he was really hot! He wore a tight black t-shirt that clung to every muscle, low-rise cut-off jeans, and black sneakers. He also had short, messy, jet-black hair and full lips that looked very kissable. Two, just by one glance I could tell he was a werewolf. I couldn't believe my Jacob was a werewolf! He didn't deserve to have his future taken away from him. This could only mean one thing. There were vampires in Forks.

I snapped out of my staring to give him a hug and offer him the rest of the pancakes. The second he was done, I was practically dragging him out the door. Once we turned off my street I started the questions.

"So how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been a werewolf?" He nearly drove off the road.

"How do you know?" He asked as he regained control of the car.

"I…," I wasn't sure how to answer without giving my own secret away, "I listened to the legends. I believed them and you just confirmed that they were true. So how long?"

"A few weeks." He could see right through my lie but saved his questions for later.

"So how many vampires are in town? How many wolves are in the pack? You are the Alpha, right?" I asked all in one breath.

"There is a coven of 7 vampires. The Cullens. They swear that they are different. They only drink the blood of animals. Their leader, Carlisle, is a doctor at the local hospital. His wife is Esme and she restores old building. Emmett and Rosalie, two of their 'foster kids' are mated and pretending to be away at college. Alice and Jasper are also mated but they go to Forks High along with Edward. They are in your grade. There are 10 of us in the pack. Sam turned first. Then Paul, Jared, Embry, Me, Quil, Leah and Seth, Brady and Collin. Since Sam turned first, I let him be Alpha. I'm the Beta. Anything else?" He was nearly out of breath by the time he finished.

"Just one more thing. Can you help protect me?"

"From what?"

"For some reason, my blood is more potent to vampires than most humans. Its like a siren's call. I managed to escape a few but barely. Can you help me?" I looked right into his nearly black eyes as I asked him.

"I would do anything to protect you." He replied. Our eyes locked and it was as if no one else in the world existed. I felt safe with him and I trusted him with my whole heart.

"Thank you," I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Sure, sure." And then our lips met. I felt as if the whole universe had disappeared. I hadn't even noticed that we were stopped right outside my house still kissing. I reluctantly pulled away and blushed.

"Can I drop by your house tomorrow?" I asked with obvious hope in my eyes as I got out of the car.

"Of course," he said and he drove away. I waited for his car to turn the corner before going inside to start dinner. I went through the rest of the night in a daze. When I slept, I dreamt of Jacob Black.

**This was my first fanfic so please review. Advice is welcomed.**


	2. Bella's Back

**Thanks for all the advice guys. It really helped.**

J POV

I was sitting in my room when the phone rang. I heard my dad wheel himself into the kitchen to answer it. I was bored so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Billy here."

"_Hey Billy, it's Charlie. Bella is coming up to live with me. She hasn't been here in six years so I was wondering if you could have Jake show her around. Do you think he'd mind?"_

"No, I don't think he'll mind at all," I could just imagine my dad's smirk, "What time should I send him over?"

"Ten o'clock tomorrow. I want her to be able to get comfortable tonight. I got to go pick her up now. Thanks Billy."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

I can't believe it! Bella's coming! This is the happiest I've been in weeks. Nothing could ruin this moment. Almost as if on cue, a howl pierced the night. I yanked off my shorts and jumped out the window. I ran full sprint for the forest and phased once I could no longer be seen.

"What now?"-me

"_We picked up a new trail and you're the best tracker."-Sam_

"_Fine but I've got to get some sleep tonight. Bella's coming back and I'm showing her around tomorrow."-me_

"_Jacob, you know it's not safe for you to be around her. You could hurt her."-Sam_

"_I'd never hurt her"-me_

"_What if she brings up her mom Jake?"-Embry_

It is true that I hate her mother. If Renee wasn't so cruel, me and Bella could have been going out right now. I know I'm a year and a half younger than her but it could've worked. I was getting angry just thinking of it.

"See? You can hardly calm down just thinking about it."-Sam

"_My dad already promised Charlie. I have to. I'll be extra careful. I promise."-me_

"_Fine. But if you blow the secret you'll have extra patrols for a month."-Sam_

"_Thanks Sam."-me_

And with that I started tracking. We were almost to Canada when the scent disappeared. Stupid bloodsucker. Must've had a car waiting.

"We're not going to find anything now. You can go home Jacob."-Sam

"_Thanks."-me_

I ran back to my house. I phased and climbed back through the window. I dressed and went to bed. My only thought being about Bella.

* * *

I woke up at 6 and decided to go for a run. One of the great things about being a werewolf, the speed. It's amazing, one of the only things I actually enjoy. I felt the presence of another wolf.

"Jake? You're not due for patrol this morning."-Seth"I woke up early so I came for a run."-me

"_Oh, okay. So I hear Bella's coming."-Seth_. I could hear the shyness in his thoughts. He'd always had a small crush on Bella. I don't blame him. But, unlike me, he knows he has no chance. I'm still hoping.

"Hey! At least I only had a small crush. You were practically in love with her. Does she even remember who you are?"-Seth

"_You have a point but I'm still going to try. And of course she remembers me. I think."-me_. We just laughed and ran for a while. When it was 9, I headed back home. I grabbed a quick shower and left for Forks. I arrived right on time. She came down the steps and I was amazed. She was no longer the cute little shy girl I had a crush on. Now she was the hot curvy woman that I'm highly attracted to. I watched as emotions just flickered across her face. Shock, Lust, Amazement, Fear, Regret, Anger, and finally Happiness. She ran down the stairs and hugged me. I knew she would remember me. She let me eat the leftover pancakes before we left. After we turned off of her street, I got to here her melodious voice.

"So how long?" I was confused.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been a werewolf?" I nearly drove off the road in shock.

"How do you know?" I quickly regained my composure. I couldn't figure out how she could know.

"I…I listened to the legends. I believed them and you just confirmed that they were true. So how long?"

"A few weeks." I could tell she hesitated and knew she was lying but I didn't want to push her. She dove into questions and I tried to answer them all. I was out of breath by the end of my explanation. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing. Can you help protect me?"

"From what?" What was wrong? Was she hurt? I was becoming frantic.

"For some reason, my blood is more potent to vampires than most humans. It's like a siren's call. I managed to escape a few but barely. Can you help me?" She looked up.

"I would do anything to protect you." I promised. Our eyes locked and it was as if no one else in the world existed. My eyes bore into her unique chocolate brown eyes with hazel flecks. I love her with my whole heart.

"Thank you," she said and started leaning in.

"Sure, sure." And then our lips met. I felt as if the whole world could have exploded and I wouldn't notice. I drove back to her house without breaking the kiss. She eventually pulled away and blushed.

"Can I drop by your house tomorrow?" she asked with obvious hope in her eyes as she got out of the car.

"Of course," I said and and drove away. I watched her in the rearview mirror until I turned the corner. When I slept, I dreamt of Isabella Swan.

**R&R Please.**


	3. Changes

**Sorry I haven't been writing. I was in training and am now an official lifeguard.**

B POV

I looked at my clock 2:00 in the morning. I had just had the most wonderful dream about Jacob. We walked on the beach and he proposed. I said yes. I have never really liked the idea of marriage but the idea of being with Jacob forever was amazing. How could I go back to bed after a dream like that? I tried but gave up at 9 when Charlie woke up. I made him breakfast and headed to La Push.

I pulled up around 10. I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug before I even knew what was happening. I inhaled the woodsy smell of Jacob. It was such a unique scent. He set me down and we walked inside to say hi to Billy.

"Hey Billy," I called as I walked into the house. My greeting was met by silence. I looked at Jacob questioningly.

"He's at a counsel meeting. Anyway, I have to bring you to the rest of the pack so they can meet you and find out more about your situation," Jake said.

"Oh, okay." I was kinda nervous. I don't want them to know about me. I looked over at Jacob and knew that I should trust him. "Lets go."

The ride to Sam's was very interesting. Jacob told me all about his best friends Quil and Embry. They sounded really fun. He also told me I should stay away from Paul because he had a really bad temper. He told me about imprinting. I asked if he had imprinted and he said no. I was disappointed to say the least. I was really hoping he would imprint on me.

We pulled up and he opened my door for me. When we got to the door, he just walked in. I followed behind a little cautiously. A huge man came to stand in front of me.

"You must be Bella. I'm Sam. This is my fiancée Emily." As he said that a woman came to hug me. When she pulled back, I saw that she had 3 long scars that ran down the side of her face. A risk of hanging with werewolves. One that I could easily fix if it happened to me. I've been trying to extend my power to change the appearances of other people but I don't really have anyone to try it on. Maybe I could try on Emily.

"Emily? Can I speak to you alone real quick?"

"Sure Bella." She looked a little wary but followed me none-the-less. Once outside, I lead her to the forest.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"You cannot tell the guys what is about to happen okay? I think I can get rid of your scars." She gasped.

"Please try. Sam feels so bad and I don't want him to have to see what he's done to me."

"Close your eyes." She did as instructed. I took her head in my hands and traced the scars. I focused and morphed to her appearance. I felt the scars appear on my face and then erased them. I morphed back to myself. And let go. I was shocked. There were no more lines marking her face. I did it.

"Emily! I did it!" Her eyes flew open and she touched her face. She looked shocked and then said,

"I have to see." We ran back to the house and straight to the bathroom. Fast enough so none of the boys would see.

"Bella! Thank you thank you thank you!" She chanted that about fifty times.

"Lets go show you off." I said gleefully. When we walked out, Emily had her face hidden. Once in front of Sam, she looked up. His eyes went wide.

"How…? What…? Emily, what happened?" He was still staring wide eyed so all the guys started to think something was wrong. Suddenly, one of them was in front of me, holding me up by the neck.

"What did you do?" He growled out.

"Paul, let her go!" Sam shouted. Paul dropped me. No sooner did I hit the ground than I was being pulled into a soft embrace.

"Thank you Bella. I don't know how you did it but thank you." Everyone looked confused. Then Emily turned around and they all started talking at once.

"How is that possible?"

"Did Bella do that?"

"Wow, Emily looks even prettier without her scars." Everyone laughed at Brady's remark which, of course, made him blush. After everyone calmed down, people started asking me question. All I said was,

"I will not reveal anything. If you try to force me, I can give her the scars back." They backed off and shut up. I went home shortly after. I had nearly blown my cover. I'm an idiot.

I cooked for Charlie and went to bed. I was dreading school tomorrow. I did NOT want to deal with vampires.

* * *

Apparently, Forks was so boring that a new student was like finding out Christmas came early. The second I stepped foot in the parking lot, everyone was trying to be my best friend. I was polite but nothing more. No one needed to be dragged down with me.

The morning went by easy. No vampires. English was first. I met a really sweet girl named Angela. She was sweet and smart. In Spanish, I met Eric. He was the clingy, overly-helpful type. In Pre-Calc, I met Jessica. She gossiped like crazy but I learned a lot about the Cullens' story. They claimed to have moved here from Alaska 4 years ago. Next was history where Ben, a quiet boy, sat next to me.

At lunch I ran into problems. First, Jessica introduced me to Lauren. She instantly hated me. Second, Eric introduced me to Tyler and Mike and the 3 have been fighting for my attention ever since. But third, the Cullens were here.

The walked in right before the bell. From what Jacob told me, they were Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Alice was small and pixie-like. The blond looked like he was in pain and was holding Alice's hand so I assumed he was Jasper. Edward had bronze colored hair and looked more boyish than Jasper. I felt a small tingle in my head so I knew one of them had a mind power.

"Excuse me for a moment." I told my table and got up. I walked straight out of the cafeteria and into the forest. I first morphed to Alice. I instantly saw a vision of Edward sitting next to me in Bio 2. I snapped out of it and morphed back. Okay, Alice can see the future. Then I morphed to Jasper. I felt emotions coming off of everyone in the cafeteria. I experimentally tried to make everyone excited. I heard people talking fast and getting excited over everything. I calmed them down and morphed back. Okay, Jasper could feel/change emotions. I morphed to Edward and could hear about a million different people but it was weird. I was hearing the voices in their heads. Mind-reading. I could hear Edwards mind as he started walking to the forest. I quickly morphed back and sat on the ground, pretending to meditate.

"What do you want?" I asked when I felt him approach.

"Why are you out in the forest?" He asked.

"I could only handle so much flirting. What's it to you, leech?" I felt him stiffen. I opened my eyes and stood up. I smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please. It's so obvious that you're a vampire. I also know you read minds. Alice sees the future and Jasper controls emotions." He looked stunned. Then he inhaled to get my scent. I stiffened. Oh no. Then I heard a growl but it didn't come from the bloodsucker in front of me. I turned around to see a human Jacob walking out of the woods. This can't end well.

**Sorry for the cliffy. Will update soon. I promise.**


	4. Vampire Problems

J POV I couldn't focus. I was sitting in geometry but all I could think about was Bella. When the bell rang, I decided to make a little field trip. I was only missing lunch so it didn't really matter. I phased and ran towards Forks High. I phased back but then I smelled something sickeningly sweet. I could here Bella taunting the leech. When he inhaled, I growled. I slowly started advancing.B POV

Jacob slowly stated advancing.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I nearly screamed.

"Why are you hanging out with this bloodsucker? You asked us to protect you from them." He growled at me.

"I wasn't. I came out here to get away from some flirting boys," he started shaking, "and Edward followed me out." Jacob focused on Edward.

"Stay away from Bella. You have no reason to be this close."

"I can associate with whomever I please." Edward's reply pushed Jacob over the edge. There was a ripping sound and, instead of Jacob, ther was a huge russet wolf in front of me. He lunged at Edward. I knew I had to stop this. I ran behind a tree and morphed into Sam. Then I phased. I ran towards them and pulled Jacob away from Edward.

"_Jacob, phase back and make sure Bella is safe. Tell her to fake sick and then bring her home."-Sam(me)_

"_Fine."_

I phased out and morphed back just in time. Jacob popped out from the other side of the tree and passed along the message. He seemed grumpy so I decided to cheer him up once we got home.

I couldn't help but notice the stares I was getting. Suddenly, Jessica and Lauren popped up in front of me.

"Bella who's your friend?" Jessica asked while checking Jacob out.

"Jacob, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is Jacob." I quickly made the same introduction for Lauren.

"Well hello there Jacob," Lauren attempted to whisper seductively. I tried hard not to punch her. The whole way to the office, they flirted with Jacob. I was feeling sickened by it all so faking once I was at the nurse was no problem. She sent me home and I made to leave with Jacob. At last minute, Lauren jumped up and kissed Jacob full on the mouth. I didn't hold back. I punched her so hard I heard her nose break.

"Oww! Jakey, why did she do that?" Lauren whined to Jacob. I was about to punch her again when I felt Jacob holding me back. I calmed instantly. To get back at her, I smirked, turned around, and kissed him hard on the mouth. We heard her screech and storm off. I started laughing.

"What was that for?" he looked dazed.

"Lets go back to your house and I'll tell you." He gulped. The drive was silent and I could tell he was trapped in his fantasies. Once at his house, I led him straight to his couch. He sat down and I straddled him.

"This is you reward for attempting to help me," I whispered seductively as I started to kiss him everywhere but his mouth. I started with pecks on his cheeks, forehead, and nose but progressed to hot, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He groaned and I smiled against him. I made my way up and finally gave him what he wanted. I kissed his lips but it soon turned into a steamy make-out session. I ended up underneath him with my shirt halfway opened and his shirt on the floor. We heard a throat being cleared. I looked up and immediately wished I hadn't. Standing there was Embry and Quil, both fighting back laughter. I got up and ran into the bathroom. I decided to have a little fun with them. I changed my appearance to Claire, Quil's imprint. I climbed out the window and ran around to the front door. I burst in and ran right to Embry.

"Embry! Embry!" I chanted as he picked me up, "You're my new best friend. I like you way more than stupid Quil." The look on Quil's face was priceless. I jumped down and ran out of the house. I didn't know Quil had followed me until after I morphed back.

"Bella?" Uh-oh.

"Please, Quil, you can't tell anyone. I don't want them to know. Especially not Jake. Please?" I was begging on my knees in front of him with puppy dog eyes, morphing to Claire and back repeatedly.

"Okay fine! But stop looking at me like that. I can't stand it."

"Deal!" We walked back in and I headed home to do some homework. Hours later, I was in bed.

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty boring. Sixth period was Bio 2 with Edward and then seventh was gym with Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren. It was hell. I went to Jacob's house everyday after school and we've got a steady relationship going. The problem with this weekend is I have to do a science project with Edward and he invited me over. I don't want to go but if I don't, I'll fail. He said he couldn't do it at my house because his sister wanted to hang out and he wasn't able to convince her otherwise. So I had no choice. I lied and told Jake I was working on a project with Angela over the weekend so I couldn't see him. I pulled up and was amazed at the beauty. The vamps had taste. Edward appeared before my door, opening it for me.

"Back off, I'm here to get the project done and then I'm leaving." He nodded and led me inside. I smelled Italian food. I was confused. Vampires don't eat regular food.

"Do I smell Italian?" I asked Edward. He just smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and followed him into the kitchen. I was so hungry. I was dying to have some of Italian food. Inside the kitchen was a female vampire with long honey-brown hair. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Esme, Edward's mother. You must be Bella," She said while extending her hand.

"Hello," I answered, making no effort to shake her hand. It was so unnerving to stand in a house full of vampires. Out of nowhere, a blond male appeared beside Esme.

"I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. I work at the hospital. It's nice to meet you."

"You seem nice enough. Odd quality in a vampire," I replied. They laughed. I wasn't making a joke.

"Bella!" I heard. Alice came up to me and pulled me into a hug. I stiffened. My hair started flashing different colors. Blonde. Green. Blue. Black. Pink. Red. Brown. Orange. This sometimes happens when my emotions go crazy. Also, my eyes glowed purple. This signifies fear. Alice took a step back, a shocked expression on her face. My hair went back to normal but my eyes stayed purple. All of a sudden, I felt calm and my eyes turned back to brown and stopped glowing. I looked at Jasper and he nodded. Everyone was staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked. Stupid question.

"Bella, what just happened?" Alice asked.

"Well, um, this is kinda hard to explain. Maybe a demonstration will work?" I asked. They all nodded. That's when I noticed there were two more vampires in the room. I knew they were Rosalie and Emmett.

I calmed and concentrated on Rosalie. I walked forward and grabbed her head in my hands. She stiffened but didn't pull away. I felt myself morph into her. I consentrated on my skin and made it softer. I concentrated on the venom in my veins and turned it to blood. I became a human version of her. I morphed back and opened my eyes. Rosalie was no longer a vampire. She was a human. I walked to the wall and took the mirror down and held it up in front of her. She gasped.

"Is this real?" she asked in awe.

"Yup," I replied before grabbing her again and reversing the process. She got really mad.

"Why'd you change me back into a vampire. I could have finally gotten what I wanted," she was sobbing.

"No. You couldn't have. My skills are not developed enough. You would still have changing eyes. You would still feel ice cold. You would not reproduce. You would only appear human. You would have blood flowing through your veins but it would be the blood of those you've drank from. So you would have animal blood in you. I'm not that powerful yet. I almost lost my life because I couldn't fully transform a vampire back." I looked down and decided I'd wasted enough time.

"If you will all excuse Edward and me, we have a project to get done." With that I stood up and followed Edward out of the room.

We finished easily and I headed home. I got into my house only to find Jacob standing in the middle of my hallway.

"Bella, why do you smell like a leech?"


	5. Making Plans

Oh no! I had planned on showering before I saw him.

"Hey Jacob. Uh… whacha doing here?" The furious expression on his face didn't fade.

"Bella, why were you around a leech?" he very nearly growled at me.

"Well, my science project was with Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I lied but I didn't want you to worry. Without the project, I would fail Bio 2. So, I went to his house and we got it done." His vibrating was just getting worse. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him, hoping to calm him down. It worked. He sighed and hugged me back.

"Bells, do you have any idea what could have happened? You were in their crypt. You could've gotten hurt. Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" I was barely listening. I only heard one word.

"You called me Bells." I smiled.

"Yeah." He looked down and blushed. I reached up and kissed him passionately. He was shocked at first but responded quickly. I pulled away and said the 4 words I thought would never come out of my mouth.

"I love you Jake." I clamped my hand over my mouth. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Once he recovered, a huge grin broke across his face.

"Really?" Jacob had so much hope in his voice that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes." He ran forward and hugged me so tight, I thought he would crush me.

"I love you too Bells." A silent, joyful tear rolled down my cheek and I hugged him back.

* * *

The next few weeks went by without a problem. I would go over to Jake's everyday after school and when I left to make dinner for Charlie, Jacob ran patrols. Every night, he would come through my window and hold me until I fell asleep. The first time he came, he nearly scared me to death.

_Flashback_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. I heard something tapping on my window. Cautiously, I made my way over there. I opened the window and felt air go by me. Jacob was standing right next to me. I would have screamed if his hand wasn't o my mouth. When he let go I asked_

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I couldn't sleep and thought that you could help," he replied, struggling to remain serious._

"_Yeah, sure," I replied sarcastically. We walked over to my bed and I pushed him onto it. I crawled in and snuggled into his chest. His arms wrapped around me and we fell asleep._

_It was one of the best nights I had ever spent._

_End Flashback_

Anyway, the weeks came and went and soon it was the day before winter break.

"Bella! Bella!" Mike was yelling down the hallway. I stopped and turned around with a fake grin on my face.

"Hey Mike. What's up?"

"My parents rented a huge ski lodge a few hours north of here. Wanna come?"

"Who all's going?" I asked, not wanting to be alone with him.

"Tyler, Eric, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, me and hopefully you. You can bring a few other people with you. Angela is bringing her cousin Taylor and her boyfriend Ben. Eric is bringing some girl from school and I'm bringing my sister Natalie. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure. And I'd love to bring Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah too. They're from the Quileute reservation. Is that okay?" He looked wary but said,

"Uh. Sure, I guess." With that I said goodbye and headed to Bio 2.

"I hear you're going to a ski lodge over break." How did Edward know? Oh right, mind- reading.

"Yup. I'm bringing my guard dogs too," I joked.

"The whole pack?"

"No. Just a few of them."

"Could _I_ come with you?"

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea."

"Oh, Alice will be disappointed."

"Sorry." The bell rang and I was on my way to Jacob.

* * *

E POV

I can't believe she said no. How could she reject me? I was going. No matter what.

I had my last class with a girl named Jessica. She was always staring at me when she thought I wasn't looking. Everyday she wished I would talk to her. Well, her wish was about to be fulfilled. I walked over to her and said,

"Hi. You're Jessica, right? I'm Edward Cullen." I got the satisfaction of watching her eyes go wide and her jaw drop.

_Oh my god! He's talking to me! Ahhhhhh!_ I heard her think.

"H-hi Edward. Um, what's up?"

"I heard about your plans for vacation and was wondering if my sister Alice and I could come along with you."

"Of course! I mean, that'd be cool. I'll call with the details. What's your number?" I grabbed a pen and wrote my number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"See you later," I said with a wink and walked away smirking.

* * *

B POV

Jake was excited about the trip but he had to ask Sam. He phased and ran off. I headed to the Clearwater's house. Seth answered the door when I knocked.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" Seth was always overly cheerful.

"Hey Seth. I was just wondering if I could talk to you and your sister."

"Sure. Come on in," he said with a grin before turning around and yelling, "Leah! Come down here!"

"What? This better be important or I'm gonna- oh! Hello Bella," she said when she saw me.

"Hi Leah. How would you guys like to get away from La Push for a week?" I asked them nervously.

"I'D- I mean we'd- LOVE TO!" Leah shouted.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked.

"We are going to a ski lodge a few hours north of here. Some people from my school invited me."

"Who all is going?" Leah asked.

"Well…" and I gave them the list.

"Cool! But I don't know if Sam will let us," Seth pointed out.

"Jacob is asking. I'll have him call and let you know. I've gotta go find Quil and Embry. Later," I replied, heading towards the door.

"Okay. See ya later Bella," Seth called.

"Yeah. See ya," Leah said.

I was on my way to Quil's when I heard something in the woods. I turned to see Jacob walking towards me.

"Hey Jake," I said smiling.

"Hello beautiful," he replied while pulling me to him in a warm, chaste kiss.

"So how did it go with Sam?"

"He's alright with some of us going but he needs Quil and Embry here. He also wants you to take Collin and Brady. They're young and need to experience life," he said with a small frown. I can't help but feel sorry for them. Two fourteen year old orphaned twins. Now werewolves. Their life must be difficult.

"Of course I'll take them." We walked back to his place hand in hand.


End file.
